The invention relates to pump assemblies.
Different types of pump assemblies can be used to deliver a fluid or gas from a source to a destination. Typically, a pump assembly will include a pumping device, such as a piston or a diaphragm, and tubing connecting the pump to a fluid or gas source and to a desired destination. If a clog or obstruction forms, for example, in the tubing, the pump may not function properly, or the tubing may rupture.